


Days of Thunder

by Saffronic (TheLaughingStar)



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: G-Zero SF Command ending, Multi, Racing, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, one-sided, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/Saffronic
Summary: It starts off with a confession taken from his beak before he was ready. Now he's merely living life one step at a time. Fragmented events from Falco's POV as he lives life as a racer for the G-Zero Cup.
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi/Lucy Hare, Fox McCloud/Lucy Hare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. boop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacenintendogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenintendogs/gifts), [birdsaretoddlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsaretoddlers/gifts).



> These started off as drabbles, with Rose sending in the first word and Lun cheering me on. So this is for them. I have no idea where this story will end, but I have ideas.

Stillness. After a draining evening full of pauses and beak parted but no sound slipping out, perhaps this was the moment Falco was hoping for. A pause between the full on fuck up he was causing at that moment, not able to answer the questions Fox threw at him. Even with history spanning more than a decade, there were things that hardly ever changed.

And this was one of them.

The inability to say something.

When did Fox notice? When did he began to suspect that the avian felt something more than the comradery of flight and war? Perhaps it was when Falco was the only one that followed the vulpine to Papetoon, shared in the misery of losing a loved one and gave his support in a surprising manner. Out of all the teammates that had always flown away, for once he stood nearby to see something through to the end.

A successful beginning in the racing career.

And now there he was, standing opposite of a visibly concerned and confused bundle of orange fur, letting the dry breeze of the small moon planet caress them in the silence as Fox still waited for answers.

“Do you like me?”

_What a stupid question._

“I mean do you like me more than what we are?”

_…Still a stupid question._

“I’m asking because I just want to be sure I know everything about you. We’ve been around each other for so long and sometimes I can’t put you together at all.”

_No shit._

“I’m also asking because… I know I’m not the best at this. I don’t notice personal things as well as Peppy and Slippy did. I… That’s probably why Krystal started to hate me so much.”

_Shut up you’re not-_

“But you’re also not easy to read either. Never took you for being the type to… I’m jumping the gun here.”

_Stop._

“I heard rumors.”

_Please stop…_

“Are they true?”

_Yes._

Thank the stars they were alone. The sidewalk on the overpass was hardly ever used, much less during the late evening. It gave him time to continue to stall, wait, quietly pray as he could hardly find the air to reply back. In the final moments, Fox finally sighed, a hand combing through now much longer hair and sliding down to rub the back of the neck. Time’s up.

“…Look I’m sorry.” Green eyes looked up with sincerity. “You’ve done a lot for me, more than I can express. You’ve been by my side, maybe not always, but when it most mattered. So, I just want to say that if any of that stuff I heard is true… I’m okay with it.”

_What..?_

“Not that I’m saying I’m into it! Just that I… I need to think more about it. Gods I don’t even know what you’re thinking-”

“Yes.”

“…Huh-?”

“Yes.” Falco replied faster than his heart could stammer a beat. If what he was hearing was correct, then… “It’s true. It’s all fucking true.” And witnessing the look of surprise on the vulpine’s face twisted knots between his ribs. It’s not meant to hurt this much. Years of yearning ached.

“So you do like m-”

“Love.” Quick again before averting his gaze. This was taking so much out of him. Single words were better. If Fox had a hard time noticing, Falco had a harder time confessing and expressing. He wanted to not be there, and yet he felt his feet rooted to the ground, near his old leader. Commitment, risking his life, making sure Fox didn’t eat oneself to death out of pure misery, or drink, or lose the way back out of loss. That was love. His love. Even the willingness to let Fox be with Krystal was his way of showing how much this fucker meant to him.

Silence followed and this time it felt like smothering weight. Not looking at the vulpine made it even worse as he could not gauge what would come next. Rejection or distance because he used a word that’s incredibly too strong or…

What was he supposed to say after all they had gone through?

_I loved you before I knew I did. I left when I realized and I came back when I knew I couldn’t stay away from it. Every second of it hurt. Every moment knowing I lost my chance with you split me in half but I stood next to you for as long as I could. Seeing you waste away because she left you was my limit. I couldn’t lose you, not after everything._

His mind ran without his perception, never noticing the other approaching and softly placing a finger against the tip of his beak. A boop. Tiny, all to get his attention back to the present.

Their eyes met and fear still paralyzed the avian. Yet, Fox’s expression was soft and encouraging.

“Hey.” One more pause, then Fox continued. “I can’t promise anything. This is new to me. But if you’re patient… Then I’m okay with it. With everything. Just give me time.”

With that, it was like the weight of eternity almost lifted itself right off Falco’s heart. They just needed time then? That wasn’t a rejection?

“Yeah. Sure.” Falco nodded.

And Fox smiled, stepping back so the distance was between them again. Only this time, it didn’t seem so far away.


	2. race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humming like heartbeats.

Semi finals. He didn’t make it, but Fox did. Everything was a buzz around him, from intervals with bright lights and some jackass wanting to ask questions on how he felt being left out of the Grand Prix. How did they make it this far as racing rookies? Why the sudden career change? Any comments on McCloud’s training for the last few laps? They said you were the favorite to win, but you let Fox steal the spot, is that true?

Are the rumors tru-

Slams the door on their faces.

It had been a week since he and Fox last had that difficult talk on the overpass. Mind was still floating through shock, barely feeling his own legs while he walked. Like things were going in slow motion. Motors roaring, testing for any unusual sounds, smell of premium fuel and oil, smoke in his lungs and the view of one of their pods being prepped before the start of the race. Fox was busy, listening to Yaru explain a little more about the new boosts, one ear lowered to and another perked high up.

_Just give me some time._

Falco stood at a distance, just watching. He was going to be there, witness Fox win another race. Help with the pit stops and… giving verbal support if needed. Hopefully things had not changed yet. He didn’t want to lose the comfort he had tried keeping close to him for so long.

Then Yaru’s beady little eyes focused on the avian and nudged the vulpine, nodding. Fox turned, once again green and blue eyes meeting. A toothy confident smile popped up. Had he been holding his breath this whole time? Breathe you fucking idiot. Falco felt the embarrassment of acting like a teenager all over again.

“Late as usual?”

“Not my race to win this time.” Despite the strangeness in his chest, knots curling, he still managed to smile, beaming the same confidence in return.

With a final nod, Fox stepped away from his mechanic and approached the avian enough so only they could hear each other. “That’s a damn lie. You know this.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes it is. You let me win.” Fox’s eyes never pulled away, fully focused now. “You were illegally racing through the asteroid belts around Lylat for pocket change, why do you think I hunted you down for the team back then?”

“That got nothing to do with now!”

“Yes it does, please stop deflecting.” One step closer, they were inches away from each other. This was how their conversation on the overpass started. Confirmation of rumors. So many of them. “Just promise me you’ll never do this again?”

“I didn’t do any-”

“Promise!” Muzzle snarled, fangs showing.

“…” And Falco knew that he couldn’t keep omitting things. Not now that he basically started to spill his thoughts since that evening. So he relented. “Fine.”

“Fine, what, Falco?”

You don’t have to be an asshole, damn. Crest lowered. “I promise.”

But Fox’s ears perked up at the reply and nodded. “Good.” And stepped back a little. Distance again. “After this we have the final race to work on.”

“Duh, no shit.” Roll of the eyes, crossing his arms.

That little confident smirk remained on the vulpine. “And I’ll win that cup for us too.”

_…us?_

Without another word, Fox returned to his pod deep in the garage. For once, Falco’s thoughts were drowning out the thundering sounds of motors accelerating, echoing all around him.

Like heartbeats.


	3. phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They smell nice.

Ears still rung with roars and festivities, even the horns of cars were nothing but minor rings to him now. He wondered how Fox’s ears were doing now. Even with all the extra protection due to their hyper auditory sensitivity, he knew that Fox still had side effects. Headaches. Long lasting ones. Which is why he was on the other side of town after the celebration party.

Fox won the Semi Finals. One lap away from the cup. Papetoon was an utter buzz that their local kit was climbing that ladder so fast. Critics raged or praised, but neither venom or honey was really on his mind now. Just the vulpine.

-How’s your head?- They had been texting back and forth since they left the party. It was the best way to get any answers from his leader after everything.

-Pain killers are working but I still feel like my skull is raw.-

Falco cringed. One would think that racing would be less noisy than wars and galactic conflicts. Heh. Not really. -You need to try and get some shut eye then.-

-Easier said then done. You know I’m staying wide awake until I pass out.-

-Doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna tell you to go the fuck to sleep!- A huff.

-Oh. Oh shit. Sorry I had no idea I got Peppy’s number, shit!-

-WOW. Fuck you, you know everyone would be telling to take care of yourself, that’s not even an old fart trait!-

It still stole laughter from his lungs however, not even carrying if anyone was nearby to hear him. No, the sidewalk was sparse and no one looked his way. City lights shone in blue hues, catching the stubborn sand that blew with the breeze. Papetoon’s arid landscapes.

-What about you? Already left the Watering Hole?-

-I didn’t even go in. Pretty sure the bartender was going to shout out my name and I didn’t want more fucking attention on me. Winning is satisfying but fuck fans, they can be annoying.- The bar was packed. Someone obviously slipped out that he frequented the place and now civilians were looking for him and Fox. Autographs or whatever the fuck else.

He didn’t want to deal with anyone but one person.

-They give us support, y’know.- A moment later, another text popped up. -But yeah, they can get annoying. At least when we were mercenaries, things were more discreet.-

Much more discreet, with many bounties on their heads. There was a reason they avoided crowds then. It… made Falco worry a little now. He still avoided crowds as much as possible. Fox wasn’t as cautious however.

Not anymore.

-I really don’t care. I don’t like the parties either. They’re more ‘laxed, junk food is great, but I still prefer being alone with those I know. It’s better that way.-

-I know this. We still gotta give in a little though. He have sponsors to please.-

Oh. That heated Falco a little. He hated those just as much. -They can slide off my wing for all I care!-

-Whoa now! Hey! Calm down!-

Instead, Falco had lowered his arm and kept walking, ignoring the vibrations of his phone that begged attention. His free hand lifted to press the filter of his cigarette to the side of his beak, taking a long drag. The smoke burned over scarred lungs, never letting it heal. It comforted him. I need to stop smoking. But like Fox said, it was easier said than done. After another moment, he finally looked back at his screen.

-Falco do you need me to call you?-

-Hell no. I’m fine. I just hate the business talk with them.-

-I know that. That’s why I’m letting Lucy handle them. She’s pretty good at grappling their bullshit.-

Lucy had been the newest addition to their racing team. After months of conversation and knowing fully well what Fox and Falco were going through, she finally offered to be a manager for them. Deal with the influx of sponsor offers and money flow. She was more than happy to get off that frozen rock, honestly.

Falco was more than thankful to her.

-She’s also just happy to finally be part of the team.-

-Heh.- Falco started to calm down, thumb flicking at the filter, embers sparking away with the breeze. -She finally got her wish, huh?-

-Yeah. I feel like a major asshole, ignoring her for so long. Maybe it was meant for this stage in my life.-

-I’m not thinking that hard about it. As long as she’s glad to be around us and is doing a good job.-

-She is.-

Another moment of quietness. The avian approached the entrance of the city’s Cactus Garden Park. Flowers blossoming, leaving a sweet taste in the air. He lingered near before pressing his back to the red brick frame of the elaborate entry way. It was calm there. Glanced down at his phone once more.

-Where are you anyway, Falco?-

-The garden.-

-You walked all the way there? Shit.-

He shrugged with a smile. -You can’t sleep, I can’t sit still. Gotta deal with adrenaline our own way, right?-

-Yeah. If my head wasn’t pounding I’d probably join you.-

That comment made the avian feel the knots in his chest again. No, it wasn’t anything beyond companionship between wingmates. It still meant something to him. Another drag. Deeper this time. Distraction from his chest by pouring poison into it.

-It smells pretty good out here.- But he drowned that sense away with smoke. How funny. Why was he feeling this way?

-It always does. Dad used to tell me about it when I was a kid. We should go out there in the morning one day after the Grand Prix. The sunrise is exceptional around the cacti and dunes. At least that’s what my dad once said.-

-This place brings back a lot of memories huh?-

-Yeah. I’ve been homesick without ever being here. This is my birth planet.-

Similarities. They were both orphans of where they were originally born. -Good thing we came here then.-

-Yeah. Hey, I think I’m drifting off a bit. Gonna let you go, okay?-

-Roger. Need anything, text me. I’ll probably be awake.-

-Sure thing. Night. Stay out of trouble.-

-Whatever. Goodnight Fox.- But he smiled regardless, finally able to smell the blossoms again.


	4. break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep the coffee coming.

“-and at eleven, we are scheduled for a photo shoot with Crinkles for their newest cereal brand. I believe it’s Wild Berry flavor. After that, we will need shoot a commercial with Zorgs and Briggs oil company. That’s around two in the afternoon and-”

“Lucy?”

“Hm?” The soft colored rabbit looked up from her paperwork. She seemed as tired as he felt.

“Shut up.” Falco still couldn’t give a shit though.

She sighs, putting her pen down on top of her tablet before giving her full attention. “Lombardi-”

“Falco. Just use my name, we’re at that stage.”

“… _Falco._ ” She clears her throat as thought she was still getting used to addressing him. “I need you to be aware of your schedule. We have two weeks to fulfill some of the sponsorship contracts, and some have already stated that they would like to continue providing funds if Fox wins the Grand Prix.”

“He’s going to win, there’s no damn if in this.” Falco corrected her, his mood already sour because he was sitting down with black coffee at her apartment when he could easily be working in the shop with Fox and Yaru instead. Instead he needed to hear blabbers about contracts. _If we had done shit illegally it would have been so much better. Hot rodding isn’t that hard…_

“There is when it’s on paper.” Her nose wiggled. “And the faster we get this out of the way, the better it’ll be for everyone. You and Fox have been doing a poor job at keeping up with everything. Expenses, schedules, commercials, even keeping appointments with your lawyer-”

“He can also go fuck himself.”

“ _Language._ ”

“Bite me, Lu! You’re not a kid.”

Now that earned him a set of ruby colored eyes as cold as ice staring right back at him with the patience of a stern mother. His crest lifted slightly, alert, despite his anger. “Fox hired me to keep track of everything the two of you couldn’t. It still surprises me that any of you were able to get things done after my father left the team. Now I’m here, I’m trying to help, but I also need your complete cooperation and understanding. Not tantrums worthy of a toddler, Falco.”

 _I can’t believe I’m being manhandled by a pink rabbit._ His arms were still crossed, the smell of black caffeine was hardly a comfort now.

With that, she picked up her pen and tablet once more, marking off some digital notes she took and looking through other points she’s been meaning to get to.

It was like he could see the gears turning in her head. For someone that was as cold as her, she sometimes wore intent on her face.

“I also have something more serious I need to talk to you about.”

“ _Oh geez. I can hardly wait for this shit._ ” He knew it. Had no idea what was coming but he knew something was coming. He could smell it. Fresh bullshit.

“Falco, _please!_ ” She let out an exasperated sigh, now tapping the pen on her desk like a ticking time bomb.

“I’m the one begging here, please just get to what you need from me!”

“I’ll make you wait here longer if you keep acting like this.” _Tap tap tap tap tap-_

“Please. Let’s… get this over with.” Falco forced his tone to be much softer. He just wanted to leave.

“That’s better.” Lucy nodded, turning off her tablet. Strange thing to do as she was not finished reading the schedule out to him. “It’s about the Final Round.”

“He’s going to win.”

“I know, that’s not what’s worrying me.”

“What’s worrying you? You said you got security for us. We’re more than capable of defending ourselves. Plus, I’m the best bodyguard Fox will ever have.”

“It’s not the venue, nor the possible attempts that could occur on you and Fox. It’s who will be present there after the conclusion.” Voice remained level, calm, but there was a serious emphasis to what she was saying.

It was something Falco had to think about more than before… And due to the haze in his mind, his talk with his leader, something seemed to have been forgotten. It made his plumes fluff up a little when they were clicking back into place. Sat up slowly, uncrossing his arms. “…They were never there when we started. Why would they show up now?”

“Because in times of peace, entertainment and sports are the new spotlights. And guess who has a bright one on him now.” Lucy seemed relieved that she didn’t have to spell it out to the avian. “My father said that there’s a huge possibility only because he wishes to attend. For our sake.” A silent pause as her eyes lowered to the corner of her desk where a pot of spearmint flowers healthily grew. A green silky ribbon tied around the pot. “He misses us, dearly.”

“…” A long deep intake of air as he felt his muscles slowly relax a little. A possibility. It was not a confirmation. “Yeah. Bet Fox misses him a lot too.” He knew he did, in his own ways.

“He does. I know he does. But military life keeps him occupied. So does my job keeping you two in line.”

“We’re not that difficult, geez.”

“Oh you’re plenty difficult. You alone is like managing an entire class of toddlers.” Before he could insert a word in protest, she swiftly lifted a hand for his silence. “I also need to continue informing you of what the plan is for today. After the commercial, we need to do some charity work.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You heard me. Papetoon is your home base. You need to participate in either community work or charity. I selected charity as it has less dealings with civilians, but it’s more propaganda. Such as donating money or making an event to raise money. Firefighters do it all the time with semi naked calendars but I’m not giving you that much credit physically-”

Falco leaned back in his chair, chugging the entire mug of black coffee and already knowing he might as well take the entire fucking pot.


End file.
